Pain - a Skulduggery pleasant story (old Version)
by Overwrite1
Summary: Takes place a few years after TDOTL, but with a few terrible changes...China might have become the Supreme Grand Mage, but was soon assassinated by someone unknown. Unknown to most people, but a handful! People, who are now fighting the new evil Grand Mage, and leader of the church of Faceless Ones, Creed, who also manipulated everyone else inside the Sanctuary.. Being rewritten!
1. Prolougue - Flashbacks

Tanith knew it.

The moment Sanguine got distracted from having weakened the Black Cleaver, she knew it would use this opportunity to strike.

A few years ago, she propably wouldn't have cared at all and maybe she would have even been happy. However now after the incident with the remnant and what Valkyrie had told her, she cared and she wanted to warn him.

Yet, it was clear, she wouldn't make it in time. Which is why, she pulled the last bit of strength the cleaver had left her, together and used her agility to rush to his side. And just before he would have sliced his scythe through Sanguine's throat, Tanith shoved the eyeless Killer out of the way.

Having at cause for her to get sliced instead of him and to have him having to watch her collapse to the ground.

At this sight a shudder went down Sanguines Spine and he cried out...

**" N-NO" ...**


	2. Today

That day everything has changed.

Tanith had been a great loss for the Sanctuary and Valkyrie and even for Sanguine.

When the remnant had still been inside of her, they were in love and even wanted to get married. But after Darquesse had killed the remnant and she couldn't remember anything, he swore to protect her, even though she hated him, now.

At least so he thought.

In the end it was her, who gave her life for him.Leaving him to mourn alone. If not even driving him into self Depression. Duo to whyhe had disappeared instantly after Devastation Day.

No one knew where he was, **Dusk** didn't, **Saracen and Dexter Vex** didn't, **the Monster hunters and Fletcher** didn't, **Valkyrie** didn't.

At first the Sanctuary thought he died at the side of Tanith, but when an English Detective saw him wandering around the streets and pubs of London, ten years after, that changed.

Now everyone, especially Valkyrie Cain is following every trace and evidence to find.

**Easier said as done!**

Because of his ability to travel through any material, he vanished, from people's eyes, most of the time one of them were close on finding him.

The first time, **Dusk** almost got him in his homeland Texas, the second time **Omen Darkly** almost got him in Berlin and this third time **Frightening** almost got him in London.

But everytime he fled.

Just one thing was off, that only Valkyrie had recognised, with each time he looked more **pale** and **weak**. Which concerned her and made her want to find him. So she once again followed every trace and all so little footprints for the fourth time.

Until today...


	3. Finally found

One of her Clients had seen him at an old Factory not far from Dublin, this morning and immediately informed her.

The traces were fresh,

compare to all the other traces she was currently following.

**Which is why there was no time to waste.**

In an instant she jumped into her car, after she had received the promising call and drove in the direction of the capital of Ireland.

During the drive, many thoughts ran through her mind, on the one hand she was scared of what waited her, on the hand she was worried.

It had been **ten** years since she had last seen the eyeless Killer and up to now a lot of things have changed.

Both grew older.

In age as well as experience.

But what made her concerned in the first place, was the state he was in, because the last time she had seen him was when **Tanith died**.

Finally arriving at the old factory Valkyrie used the first useable entrance she could find and quietly entered the dark building.

**Dark**, because there was no windows, neither light switches, which was a great advantage for Sanguine, that he had loved to use against her in the **past**.

**Nowadays** everything changed, just like her detective senses improved. She smelled **blood** and it was definitely **fresh**.

Using her sixth sense, she kneed down to the were she thought to be the blood and examined it. To her fear it was quite a lot.

Then a noise...

Right away she jumped up and examines her surroundings.However, there was no one. Yet, she couldn't really see. For that reason, she easily put her aura-vision on to make out the aura and life force of the people surrounding her.

Again no one, which was strange.

Either the noise was coming from the old machines or something is definitely wrong.

As a rule, there was no one on this planet, that could hide his aura, only if certain man or woman was **grafely injured.**

Which, once again, wasn't really good.

In turn she stayed calm and walk further through the old Factory, with her aura-vision still turned on. Additionally she looked in every room she found, however there was no glimpse of another Aura, but hers. Indeed she could now just believe, that there really was no one, nonetheless one evidence prevents her from doing that...

... The blood...

**It was fresh**, so it at least has to belong to someone.

Speaking of certain person, the moment she passed bythe last room, quiet whispering was able to be made out of it. Immediately she stopped and carefully looked inside.To her pity, no aura. Yet, she was sure she heard something. Due to that, she switched Aura-vision off and decided to do it the old-school way.

Which was yelling...

, Sanguine,... I know you're here... just come out and spare yourself the Theater!!'' she screamed out into the dark big area. **To her avail, no response. **

Nonetheless she tried again., Sanguine... I'm giving you one more chance to surrender!!''.

**Once again no answer. **

Then all of a sudden a **crash**!

In a Flash of the second, she stormed inside, though the only thing she found was more blood...

It was pure red. , What the f* happened here'', she cursed under her breath and slowed down to investigate the room. There was rubble everywhere. You broken-down machines. And a big pool of blood...

From what the blood marks on the ground sayit was a dagger or a knife.

Undoubtedly self-inflicted.

Obviously for the young detective, this was getting weirder with every minute. By all means, every evidence, accused Sanguine. **The dagger**. **The sudden Vanishes**.

But he wouldn't hurt himself or would he?

With this in mind, another crash crossed her ear-drums, that she suspiciously followed. However this time she found something. And the though that just recently crossed her mind, proved to be right. Shocked and in another way speechless, too, she stared at the **pale**, **limb**, **bloody** body of the eyeless Killer..

.. Billy-ray Sanguine...


	4. Mysterious Partner

Who was in a worse, than bad state.

Just by looking Valkyrie could already tell, that he was **breathing heavily** and the **pool of blood** under him prooved not otherwise.

Clueless auf what to do else, she shooved the thought of arresting him out of the way and ran up to him.

Currently he was laying on his stomach, which is why she rolled him on his back and put her fingers on his neck to look, if he was **still breathing**.

Luckily he was.

Even though it was really weak. So before examining him further, she pulled out her phone out of her pocket and filled the first number.

To her luck she didn't had to wait long, until someone answered **, Hey... some thing's wrong? ''** came a dark voice out of the phone.**, Well yes... ''** she breathed heavily, due to the shock, **,I-I found Sanguine... But he's hurt... really badly''.** As it seems that had been enough for the other person.** , Allright... Where are you. I'm going to get you.''****, At the old factory of Dublin... you know.. the one with the broken machines!! ''** she gave as a short answer.**, Allright... See you!!!... Damn Sanguine.. ''** he byed her and cursed the last part silently, while hanging up.

Following she hanged up as well, and started to look for the source of blood. 'Till she noticed, his beloved Straight-Razor beside him, where his right hand had been lying just a moment ago.

Assuming the worst she considered all the evidences - **self inflicted** \- **blood marks of the dagger **\- she turned his right arm just to exposed what she feared.

His whole wrist was full of scars.

Old as well as fresh.

Some of them **infected** and the **new ones bleeding.** , Oh... God'' she mumbles worriedly and tried to rip a piece of her T-shirt off.

Clearly Sanguine wouldn't make it, until help arrives, so what better could she do, than tie his right arm with something to stop the bleeding.

Apparently she did so and put his razor in the same time out of his reach inside her pocket.

In case he really did it himself.

After that was done, she could only watch over him until her team-mate would arrive to get them somewhere, where he could be treated properly.

During that time, she more or less checked his breathing a few times and pushed the cloth more on his wound., Shit Sanguine... what has been going on with you over the past few years'' she ask herself curiously, , Why...''she continued to question softly, even though she most likely knew the answer.

Cause' it hadn't been unnoticed, that it was exactly the day **Tanith died**, he **desappeared**. Neither was it unknown, that **he was in love with her**.

And now where were they now... .

**Tanith is dead**, because of Valkyries evil self Darquesse and **Sanguine lays half dead in her arms,** looking like he cut himself for years with his own straight Razor.

Obviously it had a connection to each other and Valkyrie was determined to find out what kind of connection. Of course, it could be, because he loved her, but there was something more, the young Detective just knew it. Though at the moment the health of the killer counted more.

The Detective work will have to wait!

Accordingly a pair of footsteps could be made out from the hallway, that she came from 20 minutes ago. Surprised she looked at the watch , 10 minutes... Man that's quick!! '' she whispered in relieve and once more made sure, if Sanguine was breathing.

In Horror she noticed, that his breathing weakened. , WE'RE HERE... HURRY'' she screamed out instinctively, whereas the footsteps grew louder and quicker. And not even 10 seconds later her new partner appeared around the corner, since Skulduggery turned her back on her not too long ago. In comparison she would have never believed, him, to once be her **partner** and **best friend...**Former criminal, former team-mate of the Malificent Seven and Scarabs Revenge Club. Known vampire and ally of Vengeous.

Before her stood the in black suited..

.. Detective Dusk..


	5. Safe and Backstory!

... Who in the beginning looked quite calm, too, yet...changed rather quickly, once he saw in what state his former team-colleaugue was in.

" Oh God Sanguine" he gasped in shock and ran at his partners side " What did he do" " I don't know, yet", she began and hesitantly exposed the blood stained cloth on his right hand " but from the looks , it looks like he's been cutting himself".

Stunned Dusk kneed down beside her and checked Sanguines body. " That's almost unbelievable...Sanguine cutting himself, for what?" he paused , " Well, these questions are for later...for now he needs medical assistant...urgently!!".

Agreeing with him in that fact, both of them stood up and Dusk carried him outside. There they layed him inside the car right away and drove back to Dusks home.

The reason of **Dusks home** and not the **Sanctuary** was easy, the plan on finding Billy-Ray...

was a **Secret..**

, no one of the Sanctuary gave them a permission, someone like **Damocles Creed** wouldn't , anyways. Since Creed's in charge and China had died a lot of things have changed and the Detectives, including Valkyrie and Dusk, who weren't under his influence, barely trust the Sanctuary anymore.

**These Detectives** more likely have their own little secret goverment now. Consisting of a various amount of people, that she never believed to trust in the future. For Example **Temper Fray**, former member of the church of Faceless Ones, **Omen Darkly**, a young Student, **Clarabelle** and **Synecdoche** , their nurses, **Scapegrace and Trasher**, known Zombies, **Springheeled Jack and his kids**, **Neferian Serpine**, leader of the Resistance from the Leibniz Dimension and of course **Dusk** and **Valkyrie**.

Speaking of them, being a Quick-driver as usual, they made it back home in 10 minutes and in less than 2 more, they already got the **barely breathing** killer on a mattress.

Unfortunately 'till one of their medicals would arrive, it will already be too late.

For this purpose Dusk and Valkyrie improvised. They knew it will sooner or later come in handy, to watch how Synecdoche treats them.

As it seems they were right.

And they were grateful about it.

Consequently Dusk got the med kit and some alcohol to wash the wounds. Meanwhile Valkyrie shoved Sanguines sleeves up and removed the cloth on his right wrist.

Just to reveal an even more horrific sight, **his whole arms both left and right** were full of those **scars** and **bruises**.

Causing her to bit her lip " D-DUSK!!!" she cried out for him.

In turn he immediately appeared from the doorway with the med kit in mouth and a syringe in his right hand, that he quickly pushed in the vein of his left arm and pushed the liquid in his blood stream.

" Sorry...I just..." he began to apologize, but quickly cut himself off, once he saw Sanguines arms. " Oh...GOD" he gasped and ran up to a nearby table to put the med-kit on.

"Quickly ...wash the wounds with the alcohol", he said, while giving it to her , "I'm going to get some bandages" he continued and concentrated himself on finding the bandages.

During Valkyrie did like she was told. Opening the bottle of the alcohol and washing the wound. Although she really hated this kind of method to clean wounds, because of the great pain, it inflicts you, when you're conscious.

Luckily Sanguine wasn't.

And wouldn't anytime soon.

Eventually the moment Valkyrie was done, Dusk fortunately found the bandages and went over to her with them and a gel." Good...can you lift his right arm a bit.. " he requested following.

Once again Valkyrie did so and carefully lifted Billy-Rays right arm. To what, Dusk put some of the gel on the bandage and gently wrapped it around his bruised wrist.

The same for the left.

In time they were finished it was already deep in the night, so Valkyrie decided to stay the night over at Dusks.

Obviously it wasn't worth driving home, just to come back six hours later.

Plus they still had to check a few things on Sanguine. Because his **breathing** was still **very weak** and the **great bloodloss** sure did some mental damage, as well.

A fever was to expect, as well.

Yet, the least they could do against fever was to put something wet on his forehead and hope for the best.

Furthermore they will have to wait up to the morning to be able to continue helping him. And maybe call Synecdoche. But for now everything they could do, had been done, which is why both went into bed...

...After honestly thinking twice about it...


	6. A long night

Nevertheless they needed some rest and unbelievable or not they even **slept together. **

Which was indeed quite shocking.

Cause of the fact, that they once were enemies and nowadays managed to develop such a great partnership and a kind of relationship, too.

Leading to the current moment, where both end up in bed...

Gently Dusk kissed Valkyries forehead and put his hand around her., Rest... You deserve a break, Val'' he purred softly in addition and stroke her over her back. Hence Valkyrie cuddled herself into him and responded in a loving tone, after she had closed her eyes, And you deserve one, too''

, If you say so... '' Dusk replied sweetly. And kissed her one more time on the forehead, before he, as well, close his eyes and both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Compare to Valkyrie, Dusk undoubtedly would have never thought to once be so close to the young Detective.

**Let alone be a Detective, himself. **

For him it feels like it had just been yesterday, where he had teamed up with the **deceased General**, Baron Vengeous and **met** Valkyrie Cain for the **first time**. Funny to think, that there he still wanted to **kill her** and after the scar accident **even more**.

But as people say, **time heals**, let it be **Grudges**, **sibling fights** or **enemies and friends**, time heals everything.

Hopefully the broken Sanguine, as well.

Indeed Valkyrie had a guess of the reason he is cutting himself,..

.. so had Dusk.

The time they formed the Maleficent Seven to reclaim the Godkiller-weapons, he couldn't have seen better, how close they were, despite the remnant and just how truly Sanguine loved Tanith.The sames for Valkyrie, up to today she knows the Eyeless Killer around as long as Dusk and the moment he had saved her, all those years ago, from the remnant attack and told her accidentally how much he liked Tanith, she could tell it was real love he was feeling.

Wherefore she could tell even better, once she saw the great Bond between those two, after they finally reappeared for the Irish Sanctuary after desappearing for 4 years at the remnant attack.

Then in a matter of weeks, everything with Darquesse happened and they even fought side by side.

Many things happened, too many people died, unfortunately Tanith was one of them and Sanguine was always believed to be one, too.

Because that was the last time Valkyrie had seen them, both fighting together the **Black Cleaver**.

And the next thing she knows, was hearing about the found of her friends' corpse.

Causing her to shed another thousand of tears that night for another loss.

The same few tears that made they way down her cheek the following morning, as she watched the limb body of Sanguine...


	7. Waking up!

.. Dusk wasn't here anymore, 'cause here to go to the Sanctuary for something that idiot..

.. **Creed..**

**.. **

wanted him for and afterwards he was planning to go to their little **Detective hideout** to tell them about the found of Sanguine.

Until then, she was alone, shedding once more tears for someone she misses so much.

At least she has thought to be alone.

As time passed, **slight groaning** and **writhing** could be made out from Sanguine and in an instant she snapped back to her senses.

Eventually Billy-ray was waking up.

And honestly that quite relieved her.

At first she had hight doubts that he would **even live 5 more minutes**, the second she had found his almost **lifeless** body.

**Undoubtedly he has a lot of explaining to do**.

Nevertheless now it was more important to let him wake up. Besides it was quite strange and new to see him without his sunglasses.

She knows he hates to show them and is ashamed of them, maybe even finds them **ugly**.

But there's **no reason to** and in **this house there's definitely no reason to**.

With this in mind, she saw his eye-lids slowly open., W-Where... am I ?'' he stuttered in a weak voice.

Yet, Valkyrie didn't dare to answer.

Instead he turned his head a bit to examine his surroundings, and no matter how weak he was, instantly tensed, once he saw Valkyrie.

, V-Valkyrie!!! '' he breathed **heavily** in **shock** and would have pushed himself up into a sitting position, if Valkyrie wouldn't have pushed him back down., Oh, no Sanguine you're gonna stay down! '', N-No... I-I shouldn't even be here... '' he mumbled quietly. Nonetheless Valkyrie heard him, Well... yes... Does an old factory clear your mind... I found you **half dead **there and basically saved your life!! '' she responded worriedly.

Then he mumbled something again and Valkyrie could swear she saw tears flowing down his cheek., W-Wait m-my **Straight-Razor** c-can I have it... p-please!? '' he requested dearly, while he tries to hide his wrists.

Sadly that made Valkyrie fear for his life even worse and she shook her head., I'm sorry, but for now it's mine, as long as you won't tell me, why exactly you almost... **KILLED** yourself you won't get it! '', **BECAUSE I ACTUALLY WANTED TO KILL MYSELF!!! ''** he bursted out as good as he could, during he slowly sat up without Valkyrie disturbing., **WHAT**... B-but why? '' Valkyrie asked in **horror**.

Though to that, Sanguinecouldn't get himself to answer.

The bare thought about his love made him want to cry for centuries.

In his eyes it was an amount of several moments reaching from the moment he was distracted to the moment he fell in love, that he thinks of himself at fault for her death.

Nevertheless he pulled himself together and answered, You know exactly the answer! '', during a few tears left his eye sockets.

, T-Tanith'' Valkyrie stated nervously, ,... Sanguine, it wasn't you f...'', O-Oh... It was everything, but **not** my fault... Lil' darling! '' he cried freely, now, you weren't there... **I** would have **died**... **She wouldn't**..., but she saved me... ''.

Due to that Valkyrie was speechless, it was true she didn't know, no one had been with them that unfortunately day.

, V-Valkyrie... Please, I-I just want to end my miserable life... please!! '' he begged through his tears and coughed a few times, duo weakness and breathing troubles.

And all in all Valkyrie couldn't help help but feel **sympathy** for him. **Yet**, again it would **be wrong** to let him do suicide for feeling guilty about something, that is not his fault.

, Sanguine,... I-I'm sure it's not your fault... Things happen, that's fate'' Valkyrie tried to convince him.

**In vain**.

He just shook his head and sobbed., **IT IS MY FAULT **... If I wouldn't have distracted myself... she would be alive!'', Oh.. God Sanguine'' she sighed and welcomed him into an embrace, where she started to hush him., Then it was like that... OK... still that doesn't change anything on the matter, that you could have done something against it... and your suicide won't help iteither... she wanted you to live and it would be a waste to give it away after she sacrifice herself for it. ''.

At first Sanguine flinched at the sudden embrace, however then welcomed it and broke down in tears., B-but why... it's just not fair!! '' he whimpered, , W-Why did she had t-to die... W-Why did she had t-to leave m-me? ''.

In that moment Valkyrie would have done everything, except stop hushing him.

He was so broken and right now he needed somebody, anybody, to accompany him.

All those years he mourned over his love alone and couldn't get over it.

**Even worse** he saw himself at fault.

A few seconds later, only painful and quiet mumbles were left of the suffering cries, , I-Im n-nothing w-with-out h-her..I-I'm u-use-less.. I-I want to d-die... P-please!!! "he cried further in Valkyrie arms.

Never would she have thought, that he would suffer so much from her loss, she had truelly meant the world to him. „Shhh... Shhh don't say that... You're not useless" she said in a hushing voice.

**However he didn't listen. **

„I - I am... B-but w-with her... I... I felt something... I... ", he sobbed „I-I loved her... A-And I-I just can't live without her... n-not w-when I k-know... t-that I-it is m-my fault... Oh God... V-Valkyrie Please I'm begging you... **Kill me**! ''.

That was enough for Valkyrie, she had to do something, so she let go of the embrace and put her hands on his shoulder, to looking him into his eyeless eyes. „Sanguine listen... It's not your fault... she loved you with all her heart and she saved you, because she loved you, she wanted you to live your life and built up a new family. " she comforted him through her own few tears.

Whilst this time, it seemed to comfort and relax him and they both fell in each other's embrace once again.

This time both quietly sobbing.

Until they broke apart again and Sanguine looked for close moment at his scarred wrists. „I-I just miss her so much! '' he talked now normally with a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. „I know... I do, too... she was a great friend... and I'm making sure, that people remember her!! "she replied and stood up from her chair to sit herself at Sanguines side, who by now sat at the edge of the bed.

Head down snd still silently letting tears flow.

Thinking about it, she sighed and put her left hand on this left shoulder, during she placed his **Straight-Razor on his lap,** that he hesitantly took. „T-Thanks" he mumbled.

„Think about what I just told you Billy-ray.. I'm leaving you to decide... and if you choose the, in my opinion, right thing... I and surely Dusk, too, would offer you a place in our little Mansion... and just so you know, **we despise the Sanctuary**. " she offered and stood up to go out of the room. „I-I hope I see you again!". And in a matter of seconds she was gone.

„T-Thank you Valkyrie! " he sighed and placed the Straight-Razor on his bare Wrist. „Yet, I could at least... t-think about it..."

... To be continue?


	8. AN

To all of you readers, who suffered/suffer under cutting, depression,..., I want to tell you, there is always somebody there for you,... never give up..., because you are worth it. You count in this big world, how tiny may be...

Please, don't give your life away, there is always something to live and jeep fighting for!


End file.
